


Reunited (and it feels so Good)

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Lance McClain heads back to California for College and finds some unexpected memories await him





	Reunited (and it feels so Good)

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank Lacie Dawn for all these remarkable AUs!! I appreciate that she has given me permission to write out all these remarkable stories she has created!

The move would stick in Lance’s memory forever. He was in the fifth grade. Like any other 11 year old he only had a handful of friends including his best friend Katie Holt who he’d known since they were young children.  But his mother’s father was ailing and like any good daughter she wanted to be closer to him. Lance understood that part but he didn’t appreciate being torn from his home. 

 

“I know you all have memories here in Altea.  But your  _ abuelo _ is ill and I feel it’s important for you three to spend as much time as you can with him before he passes. You are extremely fortunate that you have this opportunity to get to know him and it would behoove you to take advantage of this.” 

 

Veronica and Luis being the older two nodded and agreed that moving would be great for them. Marco and Lance didn’t share this sentiment. They spent the next couple days begging and pleading for their mother to change her mind but she was dead set. 

 

The following day Lance dropped the news on Katie as they waited for their morning school bus. 

 

“So...uhhh. We’re moving. After this year. I’ll be headed to Florida to be with family. We can keep in to-”

 

“You’re joking...haha! wow. You’re so funny Lance.” She laughed nervously but looked over and saw he wasn’t following her lead.

 

“Oh my god.” She burst into tears on the spot. He hugged her and cried awhile. 

  
  
  
  
  


The day of the actual move, Katie couldn’t face him. She stayed in the house and refused to come out. Matt ended up heading over with cookies and a card she made for Lance because she cried too much to go herself. 

 

“Thank you Matt. I’ll be sure Lance gets this.” He heard his mother say, before launching himself into packing up another box.

  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
